ZSurfer
by rune.exe
Summary: When 3 new kids come from the Planet Bala, trouble follows. Here is another one of the umpteenth times Lan faces a whole lot of trouble!
1. Default Chapter

Another day at school... as 8th graders, Lan and Dex were now in Electopia middle school, a vigorous training school for young Netbattlers havin high goals. Since Mayl and Yai wanted to go to cooking school and computer tech school, they hadn't enrolled in the school. They still lived in the same area, however...

"Class, please welcome Fida Rinochez, Nehrah Kankarya, and Jason Grabourne, three students from our neighboring Solar System, Bala. The system itself is an exact replica of ours, with the exact technology limits and planet size. It is named after the only known planet sustaining life, Bala. If, in a small tournament, they delete any one you, the idea that they have better technology than you is not an alibi for saying you lost. Got it?" Mr. Famous said, before dismissing the class. "Hi! I'm Lan Hikari from ACDC Town!" Lan said, right after class. "Hello... is your NetNavi MegaMan? I heard that you were the top NetBattler in the world! I am staying in your world permanently, so... I would prefer that I explore the Network without any interruption for a few days." Fida answered. "Heyyyy, that's what I did with my normal navi 2 when _I_ moved here! Something is very fishy..." Lan mumbled.

"Jack In! Rune.EXE execute!" Fida said as he jacked into the Network. "Rune, be careful. I have no idea what to expect here. "I do. There are a few mettaurs and larks, as well as volgear, vulgear, and boomers. Nothing I can't handle..."


	2. Trouble

"Hey, Gris...look at that chip! Read the name and the damage will ya?" Jason whispered. "Higsby's chip shop super rare level 8 chips: SlashDriveEX. 300 damage3 if timed right!" Gris read. "Whoa... and it's reserved for the interplanetary games! That means that... we'll need 12 tournaments here and 12 at Bala to get to the last 20. After that is a final 3 battle round! This is gonna be great!" Jason replied. "Gris, Jack out. Time for the second week of boring virus busting classes. At least Lan, Dex, Tora, Tory, Rahni, and Fida are all in my group. We can have Netbattles like we did yesterday!"

"Rune, are you alright? An extreme evil force brought out your dark side yesterday... your dark side deleted it though." _"I am my dark side. Dear brother I have the ultimate power standards... but you're lucky I didn't go out of control and blow up the house. I need a soul that can keep me under check... I have found a way to have a dark soul in the open while keeping it under check...but I also need you to help me stay controlled." _"Rune... Alright. I'll keep you under check so we can go about doing the usual things, but you have to come out of this state sometime." Fida replied. "Alright! Time to go to school! I wonder what boredom will come to us today! Find out after we come back from Survivor: The School!" Rune exclaimed. "Wow! He can really cover up his dark soul! Other that the fact that he has a darker armor color, he's all right."

"Hey Lan, do you want to netbattle like yesterday? The class today is on collective viruses, and how collective viruses can damage a system. You've been through the lesson the hard way, haven't you? I can easily break through the collective virus system with Rune, and you know the tactics, so we can netbattle today, right?" Fida asked. "Yeah... and could you wait for a half hour? I need to finish upgrading the chip folder routine."

"Fida, are you Netbattling today?" Tory asked. "Yes, I am." he answered. And so it went, everyone asking everyone else if they were Netbattling, right up to the point where Mr. Famous came in. "Alright, alright. Be quiet and shuffle to your seats. Do it quickly, because today we are going to learn about Collective Viruses."

"Rune.Exe, Gutsman.exe, Megaman.exe, Iceman.exe, Kingman.exe, Rani.exe execute!" Lan whispered, jacking every Navi into their dome. "Hey Lan, wouldn't Famous be sending collective viruses into our dome too? That means that we have to keep one ear out for Famous and stop the Netbattles when ever he transmits viruses!" Jason exclaimed. "Good job, Sherlock, but two people would always have to sit out every battle, remember? So those two can do the listening. And in case he teaches us something new, the NetNavis can write it down! I will sit out for the first round, and Jason will sit out for the first round. The restless one, Dex, will always be in all the battles." Nehrah said, pulling Jason out of the vicinity of the dome and making him sit in second last row.

"Today in Virus Busting... Collective viruses take over the school!" The Instructor said, And when Mr. Famous removed the costume, he wasn't Mr. Famous; he was one of Dark Nation's main Deputies, one that Fida had fought against in Bala!

"Lan! Tell everyone to stand back! We need to resurrect Stoneman.exe!" Dex said. In a few minutes, Stoneman came and made a hyper transport space-time warp to the main school area. "Thanks!" Rahni said as she and he friends leapt through... to find the school area complex 5 filled with viruses like BarkEX7, Necromancer5EX2, and other impossible viruses. "How are we going to get past this rut? They're trying to break into the firewall to get something!" Gris yelled over the continuous banging of the viruses. Everyone, get your best program advance set up!" Rune yelled. When I say go, everyone must fire their PA's for as long as they can! If any one person has a time stopping PA, we can go in with lifeswords to kill the rest! One person with a piledriver should not fire! One, two, three, GO!" He shouted, and lifeswords, several replicas of MegaMan, 30 Gospel Cannons, a Poison Pharaoh, a Giga Cannon 3, and a DeuxHeroEX were aimed at the viruses. Since MegaMan's Master Style was the time stop, ¾ of the viruses were deleted. Then came the PileDriver from Gris, and everyone set up Evil Cuts and lifeswords to delete the remainder... but then more came out! "They're falling from the sky!" Jason yelled. "We see that! Can we just get to the Firewall to defend it? Someone has to get Glyde so he can figure out where they are being made!" Rune yelled. "I'll do it! You guys have to hang on!" Jason said.

"Umm... Yai's house is due north of Lan's..." Jason Knocked on the door. "Mrs. Ayano! Where's Yai?" Jason asked. "She went shopping with Mayl!" Mrs. Ayano said. "Off to Electown!" Gris said. At the Electown Square, Gris Jacked into the megaphone system. "Will Ms. Yai Ayano please come to the megaphone area! I repeat..."

"Yai, someone is calling you! Go to the MegaPhone Area!" Mayl said. But as Yai ran to the area, she was whisked into an alley by a white gloved hand. "Yai!" Mayl yelled, and she came to the alley... but no one was there...

"Jason! You were the one who called! What happened?" Mayl asked. "Mayl, we need Yai! The school is being invaded by collective viruses! They are even more powerful than HellNet3 Viruses, but we don't know where they are coming from! We need Glyde to fly up there!" Jason yelled. "Yai got kidnapped! She was pulled in into the alley between Jomon and Cascade Electronics, but she wasn't there when I Came there!" Mayl said. "Oh, Great. First Mr. Famous is impersonated, then Collective Viruses break into the school, and now Yai is kidnapped! What are we going to do?"


End file.
